The power to create miracles
by MannaAngel
Summary: Cu Chulainn and his new Master enter the grounds of Fuyuki to battle other Servants and to save Lancer Diarmuid from his terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a crossover of the Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night characters.

To fully understand this work of fiction you will need some knowledge of the two series.

The female OC (who's name you may change to your own)  
is a powerful mage. She is is half-cat, half-human.

 **The main focus** will be on the two Lancers and their intercation between themselves and the OC.

The female OC is in a romantic relationship with Cu Chulainn by default.

The future chapters may include hetero-, as well as homo-sexual interactions between characters, so be warned.

Main Characters:

Cu Chulainn: Lancer, Fate/Stay Night, OC's servant  
Diarmuid D'Odyne: Lancer, Fate/Zero, Kayneth's Servant  
OC: Manna Arclight , or yourself

Minor Characters:

Kayneth Archibald  
Sola-Ui  
Rider, Fate/Stay Night  
Caster, Fate/Stay Night  
Saber, Fate/Zero  
Illyasviel, Fate/Zero  
Kiritsugu Emiya, Fate/Zero  
Maya, Fate/Zero

That's it for the official part. Let's go! ^^

SHORT SUMMARY:

Manna summoned Cu Chulainn from a parallel verse to her side, to aid her in destroying the Holy Grail and save other Servants if possible. They entered the area of Fuyuki City which was the battleground area for Servants.

* * *

Manna and her Servant Lancer were standing at an abandoned industrial area. It was a lightly cloudy night, yet the moon shone bright.

Manna took Cu Chulainn's hand into her own, closed her eyes and spoke:  
»May your pockets be heavy, may your heart be light. May good luck pursue you each morning and night.«

It was an old Irish blessing. Knowing Lancers had bad luck, she feared for him and hoped to share some of her seemingly infinite affinity for it.

Cu mazed when he heard the saying from her.

»Trying to be my personal good luck charm, are you?« He grinned as the girl looked at him with sparks in her eyes.

He would put his hands on her cheeks and kiss her.

He kissed her for a long time before parting his lips. He looked around, scanning the area.

»Don't worry. I'm winning this one for you.« he said.

She stared at him and a vision of the future played in her mind. Her eyes went out of focus as she saw this.

Cu saw her looking straight through him.

She saw Lancer's fight. He was at a disadvantage. She needed to find a frame of chance. As soon as she thought that, she had found it. A moment of confusion which would cost their enemy their victory.

Her eyes sparked once more when she pushed the vision away.

»Yes.« she said lovingly, looking at her Lancer.

»Be safe.« she said and Lancer had to smile.

The girl knew she was helplessly in love. Even more so because her lovely Servant had returned his affection to her.

Cu began to walk away, where the enemy would be.

She stayed behind in the still area.

She sat down on her knees and put a magical barrier around herself in a form of a white semi-transparent bubble. It was a skill unique to her. A protection that could not be penetrated by any attack.

She closed her eyes so she could watch her Lancer fight.

She had been sitting there for about 15 minutes as the fight went on.

She didn't notice that her glowing spell had attracted an enemy.

Caster, a rotten woman by heart, had appeared behind her, after circling the girl unvisibly a few times prior.

»An interesting shield.« she spoke. »I would love to add it to my collection.«

She thrusted her spell-breaking dagger into the magic shield and her heart squeezed in pain when it had absolutely no effect.

Even more, the girl inside didn't flinch or made any sort of notice of her.

She presumed to throw every possible attack at the young mage, all to no avail.

»If I can't break it, I will take it.« she said angily and decided to lift the ground under the mage and take her along within her bubble and the space surrounding her. Back in her castle, she would have plenty of time to fiddle with the girl's spell.

Manna opened her eyes as she felt a deep tremor.

She turned to see a cloaked lady staring at her in rage.

She could see the residues of the spells Caster had used to attack her while she was out.

»Hello. I didn't see you there.« the young girl said.

Caster gritted her teeth, thinking of it as mockery. Where the girl was being honest. She didn't notice anything at all whilst watching her Lancer in a trance.

»Heh, your defense may be superb, but you can't control the space outside it, can you?« The Caster woman spoke evilly.

Manna saw the ground beneath crumble and trying to lift up under her. She disliked it. She disliked the woman's evil grin and her foul death-colored magic.

Her mind went dark in tandem with her heart and she decided to follow it for the moment. Her usually angelic sweet face and eyes went sharp and dark.  
She let her defenses slightly fade. She assumed the Caster woman would not notice. As she did that, her protective ball changed color to a dark grey, as the white light seeped out of the bubble , forming long, shining tentacles.

»Do not disturb me.« Manna growled lowly and a tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Caster's neck.

She would have played with her like a cat with its' mouse. She much desired to do so, as her instincts implied. But with her defenses being down, she couldn't afford it.

The tentacle around Caster's neck coiled itself together in a swift movement, breaking the woman's neck within a second.

Caster's head fell slightly sideways and with a tremor her spell, that she was casting, broke apart.

Manna could feel her Master's shock, as he failed to call his Caster Servant back in time.

She loosened up her tentacle and let Caster's body lay on the floor.  
She kept the tentacle around her neck, to supply the body with mana, so her body would not disappear. She wanted to show her catch to her Lancer.

After a long while Cu appeared before his Master with a proud yet painful grin on his face.  
»Servant Rider has been defeated.«

She smiled and looked at his wounds with a bit of concern. She knew he was indeed durable but his left shoulder and right thigh were pretty minced up. It looked painful.

Cu waited for her to scold him.

»Good job, I am so proud of you, Lancer.«

Lancer was surprised when she praised him.

»I actually got one too.« She lifted Caster's body off the floor by the neck, showing off her kill.  
»I hope you're not angry.«  
Surely Cu took the other Servants as no joke, and to have her killing one so easily... she thought Lancer would think she was letting him fight out of pity, as in certain terms she was much stronger than him.

»That is pretty amazing.« Cu stared in surprise.

»It was only fair. A magic user versus a magic user.« Manna said and smiled when she saw her dear Lancer was pure-minded indeed.

She uncoiled the tentacle from the woman's neck and her body disapeared before even falling to the ground.

She returned her eyes to her Servant's wounds. If Cu had hoped to avoid getting a lecture about it, he now just wanted to cover his ears.

»I'm fine. It's not that bad.« he quickly began to defend himself.

»Okay. Let's get you healed.« Manna smiled, and the energy from her bubble shield began to fill around her palms in a form of two glowing orbs.

As swift as a flash, a shadow appeared behind Manna. She could smell a strong, recognizable scent but a moment before an excruciating pain immobilized her body.

Cu Chulainn stared as a figure in dark green clothing appeared behind Manna and reacted but a second too late, upon realizing it was an enemy Servant.

Manna looked down and saw a sharp object poking through her chest. Her protection spell was still in effect, yet something had pierced through it.  
»Cursed spear.« she groans before falling unconscious due to the immense pain of having her heart impaled.

The enemy Lancer pulled his spear out of the girl.  
»Please forgive my foul assault.« He spoke bitterly, finding it disgusting to stab an opponent in the back. »Master's orders. She was far too dangerous to be left alone.«

Diarmuid looked at the girl that was lying on the ground, her back getting soaked with blood.

This girl. She took down Caster by herself. He had seen it. He then observed her for a while.  
He didn't believe his cursed spear could disspell her magic field, but his Master had ordered it nonetheless. He could not disobey.

Cu's mouth dropped open before his face distorted with anger and a deep cry from his throat echoed in the quiet of the night.

»You... foul rodent!« he growled at Diarmuid and his eyes glowed blood-red.

He charged at the enemy Servant, who blocked him with his two spears. Diarmuid furrowed his brows. This Lancer Servant was strong. It took all of his strength to only stop one blow.

Cu had but only thought on his mind: To kill the man. He growled and focused on his spear that glowed red as its Noble Phantasm activated.

Diarmuid felt the overwhelming power. Hard to think that the other would use his Noble Phantasm right after a battle with another Servant. He was summoned back by his Master, just before Cu's channelling had reached its peak and he would have thrusted his spear at Diarmuid. Cu screamed as the enemy Servant vanished before his eyes and he stabbed his spear into the ground in rage. The ground under it crumbled and burned.

He left his spear in the ground and turned with horror on his face.

His Master's protective field had disappeared.

At least he could touch her now. But this indeed was grave. The field would normally not disappear even as she slept. In fact, then it would only be stronger.

Was she dead? Was she dying?

He knelt down and turned her around, then held her in his laps.

'Mana. A healer. Something. I need something!' He thought in panic and leaned his ear next to her chest. He couldn't tell whether she was still breathing or if her heart was beating because his own was rushing.

He glanced at his spear, that was sticking from the ground. It disappeared before he himself disappeared with the girl in his arms.

* * *

 _Author's note: I personally think I had outdone myself with this piece of writing. ^^ I hope you all find it enjoyable as well._


	2. Chapter 2

»Foolish Servant! Useless to the bone!« A blond male mage barked at his Servant.

Diarmuid bowed his head and gritted his teeth.

»Why did you not kill the Lancer?«

»My Lord. He was too strong.«

»Nonsense. He was injured from his battle with Rider.«

»You did not feel his wrath.«

»Useless fool! Where is he now?«

»He disappeared.«

»So he is dead?«

»No. He disappeared. He had probably returned to his hideout. He took the girl with him.«

»And the woman Master was dead?«

»I believe so. My spear had pierced her heart as you commanded.«

The blond man huffed with disgust. »You should have beheaded her to be sure.«

Diarmuid bit his tongue. He had shamed himself for stabbing his opponent in the back and disliked his Master's way of making him do so. He should just rebel and make his Master use the remaining Command spells.

»What if that Servant makes a contract with another Master? You'd be just bringing unnecessary effort upon our hands. Are you really so dull as to not think of that?«  
Lord Kayneth grabbed a nearby vase of red peonies and threw it at his kneeling Servant.

The vase hit Diarmuid's foot, as it got smashed and water splashed upon his face.  
It hurt not his foot as much as it pained his heart.

»It was your fault partially for not giving him more detailed instructions.« Kayneth's fiancée spoke, appearing by the door with a new vase of flowers in her hands. She set it down where the old one previously stood.

The man was enraged and his eyes caught the sight of the vase. He would have throw that one at his Servant too if his fiancée hadn't put her hands upon his.

»You'd be wise to not enrage him. He had been very loyal so far.« She spoke quietly to her man.

»What use do I have of a mindless insect, that wished to serve loyally yet will not spilll the blood of his enemies when given the chance!?«

Diarmuid could feel bitter tears forcing their way out of the corners of his eyes.

»You're dismissed! Get out of my sight!« The man yelled at his Servant.

Diarmuid disappeared and teleported to the first place that came to mind. A forest he had scouted before. There he would try to soothe his own misery in peace and seclusion.

Coincidentally Cu Chulainn had also retreated to that same forest area. His and his Master's hideout was a bit of a special one. It was situated in a parallel realm. He could not return there by himself without his Master.

He laid the girl down on the soft meadow, breaking his mind over what to do to bring her to life.

He still felt the link to her, so she wasn't yet completely dead.

He suddenly felt a wave of magic appear in the area. It had to be another mage or an enemy Servant.

He stood up and took a few steps in the direction from where he had sensed the intruder, putting himself in between the potential attacker and his Master.

Then he felt a powerful flow of mana rise from behind him.

He turned to see his Master's body glow and her protective bubble appear around her with a bright shine.

After seconds she began to cough up blood, balling her body up on her left side.

»Manna!« He called for her almost desperately and stood above her, his hands extended torwards her. He knew he couldn't touch her now that she was within her shield. He was afraid to be scorched if he were to touch the bubble, so he hoped she would open her eyes and let him take her to a safe place.

»Manna! Can you hear me?«

She had coughed up some more blood and was now still; her face hidden between her arms.

»Manna!«

»Myuu~« he heard a quiet moan from her.

»That really hurts.« she whispered. She then took a deep breath and her bubble lit up even brighter, filling itself with white fluid-like light that poured itself into her wound.

Cu felt he could weep from joy. He was so lucky to have such a strong Master. She was an unbelievably strong mage. She could heal almost anything.

He knelt down on one knee and waited anxiously for her to get up or at least lower her shield.

* * *

Diarmuid sat with his back to a tree, head hanging low on his arms he had wrapped around his knees. He didn't want to be there. Anywhere would be fine. Anywhere but this time and this place and this Master.

He saw a soft glow envelop the plants on the ground.

He raised his pained, tear-stained face and saw fireflies dancing away slowly and a glow of light coming from the distance. As if guided by something, he stood up and lightly approached it.

Cu sensed movement in the area. He jumped up and held out his spear, cursing himself for getting so excited he had neglected the presence he had sensed before.

»Cu« Manna mewled, still laying balled on her side, still healing.

»Shh, there's something there.« Cu whispered to her.

Manna closed her eyes and searched the area within her psychic mind.

»It's Diarmuid.« she said quietly.

It took Cu a moment so realize that was the name of the enemy Servant.

»He is unarmed.« she said.

Diarmuid stopped in his tracks and flinched as he came from behind a tree to suddenly be met with the other Lancer pointing his spear at him, with his Master in a glowing bubble behind him.

Cu wasted not a second but charged at Diarmuid.

»Don't kill him!« Manna shouted out to Cu, making him stop instantly, with his spear right at Diarmuid's throat. Manna began to cough painfully.

Diarmuid jumped backwards and summoned his two spears to his hands.

Cu saw Manna stand up with the corner of his eye. »Master, we should leave.« He said, staring daggers at Diarmuid. His wounds from the fight with Rider had sapped his strength and ached unfavorably.

»Put down your spears, Lancers.« Manna said and put her hand gently on Cu's elbow.

The two Lancers kept their stances and spears peered at each other.

»I could scorch you in an instant, if I had desired, Diarmuid. Put your weapons down.« She said to the other Lancer calmly.

Diarmuid hesitated too long in Cu's opinion so he took a threatening step towards him, making Diarmuid shift upon his other foot and hold his spears even higher than before.

»Cu...« Manna walked out before him, making him lower his spear.

Diarmuid stared at the girl in confusion then followed Cu's example.

»That's better.« she said with a small smile.

Cu was displeased but knew that when his Master was on her feet, with him guarding her back, she was pretty much invincible.

»Come here.« she extended her hand towards Diarmuid.

»You will let me leave.« Diarmuid said, half asking, half suggesting.

»I don't hate you for what you've done. But I think you owe me one.«

Diarmuid wondered if it was an apology she wanted.

»I will face you in an upright battle if you'd accept - to make amends for my deeds... yet I cannot confirm that my Master would agree.« he scowled bitterly.

»Hmm... Lord Kayneth, was it? That guy could use a bullet up his...« she trailed off before she'd finish her insult. She knew not how deeply Diarmuid's loyalty dwelt.

»I dislike him.« she started over. »You're really unlucky to be called forth by him. Don't you agree?«

»He is a powerful mage. He is no knight. I understand his lack of manners.« Diarmuid stated in Lord Kayneth's defense.

»Less talking, more killing.« Cu growled quietly, growing impatient.

»Why don't you think about that for a while?« Manna said to Diarmuid, before turning to Cu Chulainn.

»I am sorry. You know I tend to be ignorantly forgetful. I'm sorry, Cu.« she said and put her hands gently on Cu's injured shoulder.

Cu gripped his spear with his left tightly, keeping a sharp eye on Diarmuid as his Master healed him.

She could sense the tension from the two.

»Give me your spear.« she said after she'd finished healing her Lancer's shoulder and leg.

Very reluctantly Cu obeyed.

She held it like a walking stick and smiled at Diarmuid.

»Don't worry. I am as good with a spear as a cook with a hammer.«

Diarmuid thought her comparison was strange, yet she was probably trying to say she meant not to fight him. She would go as far as to disarm her Servant. That alone was quite unbelievable. Cu Chulainn seemed to trust her with his life.

Then Cu's Gae Bolg disintegrated, making Manna mewl in surprise and turn around in search of it, confused.

»What...you didn't know you couldn't hold it?« Cu said, with a worried smile.

»I...can't hold it? Why nyot?« she asked hastily.

»Because it is my Noble Phantasm« Cu had to hold back, to not chuckle.

»But you're my ...noble...Servant..« she said awkwardly.

Cu had to laugh at her.

»But I really wanted tooo~.« Manna protested, like she was about to cry.

Diarmuid sighed, when he watched the two. He felt like a weight from his shoulders had been lifted. He let his two spears disappear and took two steps closer to the couple.

Cu put his hand on Manna's shoulder protectively and Manna turned and saw Diarmuid had stepped out from the shadow of the forest.

»Uh, right. My name is Manna Arclight. And this is Cu.« she introduced herself and her Servant.

»Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.« the dark Lancer returned.

»Let's be friends, okay?« she smiled.

Diarmuid's face was bitter, his heart ached as he was bound by a disagreeable duty.  
»I'm afraid I cannot comply. Were it another situation I would have reconsidered otherwise.«

»Did you hear that, Cu? He wants to be our friend.«

»No. I'm pretty sure he declined your offer.«

»But I heard him say »Yes«!«

Cu looked at his Master. He knew she could read the minds and hearts of people. He took a hold of her head with his hands, turning it to Diarmuid. »You're supposed to listen to what comes out of his mouth.«

»You can read my mind?« Diarmuid inquired.

»Yes, I can.« she replied cheerfully and proudly.

»I find that...unsettling.« Diarmuid commented.

»It's quite troublesome indeed. She got me hooked from the minute I met her.« Cu returned and patted her head roughly.

»You can read my mind too if you want.« she smiled at Diarmuid after pushing Cu's hand away.  
»It's easier than explaining everything.« she approached Diarmuid, walking bouncily on her tip-toes, while holding out a hand to him.

The only reason Diarmuid had stayed calm was because her Servant seemed to be relaxed aswell.

»You would approach a man that attacked you with lightness in your heart?« Diarmuid asked.

»Yes. Because this man has a good heart. Tho it is pained by actions he was forced to take.«

Diarmuid felt his heart sting at her words. »Stop looking inside my mind.«

»You might as well just take her hand and get it over with. She's pretty stubborn.« Cu said.

She really did seem harmless enough. She smiled at Diarmuid honestly. He gave her his left hand. He expected something to happen but nothing did. She just kept smiling. He saw Cu smile as well, looking away from him.

»Thank you.« she said. »Now we can be friends.«

»I already I told you I am in no position to make friends. We're enemies in a war.«

»I'm going to end this war. And I want you to come with me.« she said cheerfully.

»I cannot. I have made a vow to my Master.«

»So you're going to die alongside him when the time comes?« Cu asked.

»I will do all I can to protect him and even die for him if I must.«

Manna frowned. »That would be meaningless. And I mean no disrespect. But that man would have you get killed and would achieve nothing in doing so.«

Diarmuid had about all the heartache he could stand. He took his hand back from hers, turned and began to walk away.

»I'm giving you another option. A second chance.« she called after him.

Diarmuid stopped, considering her words for a while, but then shook his head and walked away into the forest.

Manna looked after him with sorrow in her eyes.

Cu patted her on the shoulder. She turned and hugged him tightly.

Cu sighed. »You really wanted to save him? Was he really that good?«

»I can't save him if he doesn't want to.« she said sadly. »I'm really glad I have You by my side.« she rubbed her cheek against Cu's chest.

»Yeah... I wouldn't leave you for another Master. You're the strongest.«

»And the prettiest.« she said.

»Hah hah, that too.«

»And the smartest.«

Cu laughed but did not do her the favor of agreeing. »Glad you're better.«


	3. Chapter 3

_(Time-skip for about 2 nights...)_

* * *

»Look at that bitch.« Manna growled, eyeing Diarmuid and Kayneth's fiancée Sola-Ui from a neighboring skyscraper.

»Why are you so stuck on that guy? He's already rejected you twice.« Cu asked.

The two were talking, with Sola-Ui touching Diarmuid in displeasing ways. Manna could see him, trying to avoid the red-haired woman, through her binoculars.

»That bitch!« Manna growled.

»Keep your voice down, or we might as well wave a flag in the air and let them know we're here.« Cu scolded Manna.

»Oh...he's gone.« Manna said, looking through the binoculars.

Sola-Ui was still on the roof, but Diarmuid was gone.

»He must have noticed us.« Cu summoned his Gae Bolg and took a protective stance over his Master, who was laying on the ground.

He waited but Diarmuid did not appear.

»Holy hell!«

Cu turned startled to look at Manna. She was still glued to the binoculars.

He looked at where she was looking. His vision was good but only good enough to see the woman stumble and fall.

»Someone ripped her hand off!« Manna squealed with excitement.

»What?« Cu gasped.

Manna observed and reported. »There is a woman in black with a gun. She shot that bitch's hand off... she destroyed the command seals.«

They watched as the woman in black dragged Kayneth's fiancée away.

»Doesn't that mean your precious Lancer will disappear?« Cu teased.

They both held their breaths when Diarmuid suddenly reappeared on the roof. He wasn't moving, just probably trying to figure out what had happened to Sola-Ui.

Manna stood up »Let's-«

Cu pulled her back down. »If we show ourselves now he'll think we took that woman.«

Manna closed her eyes to tap into her psychic force. »Kayneth...he has another command seal. We should make him waste it... quickly...«

* * *

»You incompetent fool! You're useless! You couldn't even protect a single woman!« Kayneth yelled at Diarmuid.

»I am extremely sorry, my Lord.«

»What good are you?! I'm amazed you had the nerve to return here alone!«

»I am sorry. I cannot detect Lady Sola-Ui's presence. But she still lives. Her mana still flows.«

»That is completely irrelevant to me if we cannot discern her whereabouts!«  
Kayneth covered his face. »My darling Sola-Ui. I should have never given you the Command spells.«

»I could not dissuade her. I share the responsibility.« Diarmuid spoke, kneeling, while holding his head low.

»You actually have the nerve to say that. You can't fool me, Lancer. You were the one who incited Sola-Ui!«

»Never! I swear!« Diarmuid gasped.

»It's just like the legend. Are you truly incapable of being near a Lord's fiancée without attempting to seduce her?«

»My Lord, please take those words back.« Diarmuid pressed his lips together firmly.

»Did I offend you?« Kayneth laughed sickly.  
»You swear your me your eternal loyalty and what not, then turn around and give into lust like a beast.«

»Lord Kayneth...« Diarmuid's voice was loosing its confidence and was turning into desperation.  
»Why can't you understand? I am only trying my best to serve you and obey your orders. I only wish to fight nobly.«

»Don't speak to me like that you lowly Servant! Know your place! You're merely a ghost incarnated through magic. A toy of the grail! You dare speak to me like you're actually worth something?!«

Diarmuid clenched his fists tightly, as he wept on the inside. He felt like the cage of oppression he was in, was squeezing him tightly, so tightly that it would break his body and spirit soon.

Kayneth laughed maliciously, seeing his Servant's pretty face twisted in anguish.  
»You don't like what you hear? You think you can try and go against me and my Command spells? You can't! You Servants are mere puppets and that's how it works!«

Kayneth seemed content, seeing his Servant bow his head before him after he'd crushed his spirit.

»Lord Kayneth...something is approaching« Diarmuid said painfully, when he sensed a powerful presence he could not ignore.

»You'd be wise to try to make yourself useful by protecting your Lord. Or I will dispose of you myself!« Kayneth spat at Diarmuid.

The mage then hid himself deeper into the building while Diarmuid walked out into the open, making himself the target and bait.

Manna and Cu Chulainn had followed Diarmuid and had set camp on a broken building nearby.  
They saw Diarmuid walk out on the open.

»Dia—« Manna called from the first floor of the wall-less building before Cu covered her mouth and pulled her back.

»He's not alone.« Cu spoke in a low tone.

Diarmuid heard this and looked up and saw Cu holding Manna, who was waving at him.

He would approach them if it weren't for another presence he sensed.

Saber and Illya arrived at the scene.

»Damn those women.« Manna growled. Then she gasped as a vision played through her mind vividly. She collapsed into Cu's arms.

»Manna. What's wrong?« He whispered worriedly and saw a wave of mana pulse out of her body.

Saber had sensed them. She and Diarmuid both looked up but couldn't see them.

»It seems we're not alone.« Saber said.

Diarmuid frowned. »They're mere observers. Don't let them bother you.«

»Unrelated bystanders are not supposed to be allowed to witness the Holy Grail war.« Illyasviel said. »You should know this, Lancer.«

»No... they are involved.« Diarmuid said.

»Are they your allies, Diarmuid?« Saber asked.

»They aren't my allies... But then don't seem to want to be my enemies. I have met them before.«

Saber jumped up to the floor to find these persons.

Diarmuid prepared himself to jump up as well.

»Hold it!« Illya commanded him and put up a spell to show he should stay still or she'd target him with her spell.

»What's wrong?« Cu was nervously shaking Manna.

»You have to stop them.« she gasped with eyes wide open, looking right through Cu.

»Stop who? Saber?«

»Diarmuid's... Master...«

Saber walked over the broken building, she found not a foe but an ally. Kiritsugu's friend. She had a sniper gun ready. She saw Saber. »Hurry up.« she spoke through her headphone set.

On the other line was Kiritsugu. He pressed the gun to his hostage's head, urging Kayneth to fulfill the contract he had prepared.

By this contract I, Emiya Kiritsugu am bound. I cannot harm either Kayneth nor Sola-Ui. The condition for this contract to hold is one: Use your remaining Command spell to force your Servant to commit suicide.

»What are you doing?« Saber asked the sniper woman.

Cu laid Manna down and appeared before Kayneth.

»Stop!« He pointed his spear at Kayneth's throat.

Kayneth was frozen.

Kiritsugu aimed at the unknown Servant and shot.

Cu Chulainn got shot in the back and fell onto Kayneth in his wheelchair. He groaned in pain.  
»Call your Servant here NOW, if you wanna live.« he growled into Kayneth's ear.

Kiritsugu kept his gun pointed at the Servant. If he were to shoot at him again he'd kill Kayneth along with him. But Kayneth's Servant would still have a chance to go on a killing rampage before he'd disappear...Saber and Illya were there too. He would put them in danger. This was one unexpected and unpleasant situation.

»Servant. Identify yourself.« Kiritsugu demanded.

The blue Lancer attempted to pick himself up. Mistake. Kiritsugu fired a few rounds at him, Cu got shot in his back again and collapsed on the floor. A few bullets hit Kayneth in the shoulder. He threw himself off the wheelchair, rolling in pain.

Kiritsugu walked over and pressed the gun to Kayneth's head. »Last chance.«

Kayneth was chanting his fiancée's name. If he'd do as told, Kiritsugu wouldn't harm him. But what about this Servant? Would he attack him? Should he call Diarmuid to protect him? Kiritsugu seemed to have the upper hand tho...  
»That useless Servant.« Kayneth growled.  
»By the power of the Command spell I order you to commit suicide.«

* * *

 _Author's note: No, it's not over yet. But I just had to do a cliffhanger once in my life XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Illya screamed, her spell disspelling, when Diarmuid thrusted his spear right through his chest.

»Noooo!« Manna screamed.

Cu heard the screams and pushed his pain aside and focused on his strength. He swung his spear and impaled Kiritsugu's hand.

»I am...the hound...that will bring your death,« he growled and pulled back his spear. Just to thrust it back into Kiritsugu's stomach.

He then reappeared back by Manna's side, stuttering »M-Manna-...I...I' m s-sorry.«

Manna stared at Cu in shock. She struggled to roll him over onto his stomach so she could heal his bullet wounds.

Diarmuid's groan echoed throughout the empty, broken buildings as he collapsed onto his knees. Saber rushed to the edge to see down below.

»Have none of you got any honor? You would toy with a knight's heart? You would not even give me a honorable death. Curse you all...«

His eyes bled and turned demonic.

»I curse you all and the grail!«

Manna quickly turned when she heard Diarmuid yell.

She shot a lightning arrow from her fore- and middle finger into his forehead, silencing him.

Diarmuid's body disappeared. A dusty wind tornado lifted around the area, concealing the fact that particles of Diamuid's body were being sucked into a crystal ball held in Manna's hand.

The ball glowed white when it was filled. »Let's go.« she put her arms around Cu, who was too weakened to stand.

She chanted a spell and they disappeared.

They reappeared in her temple in a parallel verse.

»Cu, are you okay?« She asked, holding the glowing crystal ball to her heart.

»I'll live,« he groaned.

She dragged him into a circle drawn on the ground, marked by 12 white crystals.

»What ever you do, do not exit this circle.« She ordered him and chanted a spell that created a white wall on the outer rim of the circle, going upwards to the ceiling. The field would heal Cu and also keep him safe from the ritual she would perform next.

She set up another set of crystal stones, red and purple, upon the lines of another magic circle on the other side of the room.

She placed the crystal ball in the middle and sat on her knees outside the circle, chanting.

The crystals turned to liquid and flowed to the crystal ball. The liquid began to form into Diarmuid's body. Within a minute, there was Diarmuid, in the middle of the circle.  
He was on his knees, with blood gushing from his chest, and tears mixed with blood running from his eyes.

Cu was conscious enough to pull himself up and watch this terrifying sight.

»Diarmuid. Listen to me. I will heal you. But I need you to agree to this or my magic won't work. Do you agree?« Manna hurried to explain. Diarmuid didn't have much time left.

Diarmuid groaned a few illegible words before muttering: »Curse you all.«

»Diarmuid it's not over. Let me heal you. Just say »Yes«!«

»Just let me die,« Diarmuid said when his mind was clear enough to focus on her voice. All he could see was black and red. All he could feel was heartache and rage.

Manna took his head into her hands and lifted his head so he was facing her.

»It will be okay. Believe me. I'll make your pain go away. Just say »Yes«.«

Diarmuids eyes were filled with blood and his honey colored eyes were a blood orange. She wasn't even sure if he could see her anymore.

Somehow he must have recognized her. For just before he collapsed unconscious, he whispered »Yes«.

Cu watched in fear for his Master as red winds from inside the magic circle pounded against her body. She tried to enclose the circle with her white magic, yet Diarmuid had cursed himself and the space around him.

She then did what she knew wasn't safe, but she was determined to save Diarmuid. She stepped inside the circle and placed her palms directly upon Diarmuid's chest and healed him. The red winds burnt her skin like acid. Diarmuid's wound was closed soon enough. And now she just had to battle the ravaging storm of the curse.

She tried to create a ball off light between her hands and let it grow until it had pushed the cursed winds towards the outer rings of the magic circle where they'd be annulled. She lost focus when a sharp wave brushed past her neck, burning it, and her white ball imploded and sent her flying out of the circle.

»Manna!« Cu called and tried to get to her but the circle he was in, pushed him back with an electric-like shock.

She lay there, unmoving.

»Manna! Let me out of here!« Cu called.

Manna's eyelashes fluttered and the circular wall around Cu descended, letting him out.

When he was by her side, Cu wasn't sure if he should even touch her. She had burns all over her body.

He looked around for anything he could help her with. A healing crystal. A healing potion. There were many different items like crystals and potions on the shelves but he had no knowledge of these things.

»Manna. How can I help you?« he asked begging for an answer.

»Flow.« she whispered and raised her hand slightly, holding two fingers out. Cu instinctively reached for her hand and as he touched her a distinct image of flowing blue flashed through his mind.

'Damn it!' He hated it when she did that. Her telepathic messages were too strong, especially when unfiltered.

'Flow, blue, water.'  
He then remembered she spoke to him of a holy blue lake that she would bathe in, to recharge her powers.

He picked her up and quickly took her to the waters.

* * *

He walked until he was in the water up to his thighs and laid her into the water.

He expected her to wake up soon or preferably right away; so he had hoped. Yet it took 30 long minutes before her skin turned pale again and she slowly woke up.

»Manna,« Cu called her name.

»Oh... Cu...« she said drowsily and moved. »Oh!« she exclaimed surprised when she suddenly began to sink.

Cu held her up by her armpits.

She looked around in confusion. »Oh...water...huh...we're in the water...how did that happen?«

»I took you here... After you almost fried my mind with your telepathic message. You could have said »Lake« or something.«

She turned around and put her arms around Cu. »Thank you.«

»You can be really reckless,« he sighed.

She felt the clothing on his back was ripped.

»You're okay? Are you still hurt somewhere?«

»A bit sore, but fine.«

She swam around him and cupped some water into her palm and poured it down his back. Cu jumped so she gripped his shoulder and poured another handful of water across his back.  
»It's cold!« Cu exclaimed.

»You're sitting in water and now you say it's cold?«

The water washed away the scars that had formed on Cu's back due to fast healing she had done before.

»Diarmuid...« she remembered.

»Yeah, we kinda left him behind. But I don't think he went anywhere. He wasn't lookin' so good.«  
Cu stood up. »Damn, it's cold!« he hugged himself and shivered.

It was a mild autumn night and a breeze was softly blowing. But he had been sitting the cold water for long.

Manna put her hands on his chest and a white mist began to envelop him, warming him up.

Cu smacked Manna's hands.

»Ah! Cuuu!« she moaned.

»Stop wasting your mana.«

»It's okay. I'm fully charged.« she said and lifted up her fists in a pose as if showing her muscles and the surface of the lake rippled in circles around her.

Cu pulled her by the hand towards the temple. »Explain to me how is it that you got hurt that badly...in a way that I can understand.«

Manna was quiet for a while. »My magic reserves were low, so I got cursed.«

»That guy better be grateful,« Cu said bitterly.

»I still have to break his curse.«

»I oppose.«

»It'll be fine.«

»I won't watch you get burned again.«

»I learned my lesson.«

»I'm not convinced.«

She grabbed Cu and pulled him down so he was forced to bend over then kissed him.

»Bribes won't work on me.« he said and wanted to straighten up but she was clinging around his neck.

»I'm just saying, I love you.«

»You're changing the subject.«

She kissed him again and Cu gave in and kissed her back, holding her in a tight embrace.

»I love you too,« he said, more calm now.

»I promise I won't touch that curse until I am 100% sure I can successfully counter it.«

»Well, if you say you promise, then okay.«  
Cu picked her up bridal-style and carried her the rest of the way.

Manna enjoyed it immensely and dangled her legs happily, humming a tune.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the small temple, Cu went inside first and blocked Manna off with his arms extended. She crouched and peeked inside between Cu's legs.

Diarmuid was out-cold in the magic circle.

»Looks dead,« Cu commented.

»I'll be damned if he is!«

They both stared.

»But if he were dead he'd have disappeared,« Manna said thoughtfully.

»Caster was dead. But you still kept her there to show me.« Cu gave her a sarcastic smile.

After finally letting Manna enter, she dug around her boxes and fished out a crystal hanging on a metal chainlet. She used this pendulum to detect curses in the space.

The little pendant only swayed a bit when she held it towards Diarmuid.

»Seems I took most of the curse upon myself.«

She stepped into the circle.

»Ah...« Cu wanted to protest but nothing happened.

She held the pendulum next to Diarmuid's body. »There's still some residue of the curse in his body.«

»Well, don't touch him.«

»We can't leave him like that.«

She made a circular spell around both of her wrists. »Magic gloves.« she smiled, explaining the phenomenon to Cu and reached for Diarmuid.

A noise of something cracking startled her. »Nyah!« she screamed and jumped.

Cu looked at the source of the noise and saw a small box had fallen from the shelf. No wonder. They were anything but nearly stacked. They were all showed there, one upon another.

»Curses are scary,« Manna shivered and spoke with a voice of a terrified child.

There were energy disks around her wrists that glowed with a white light. These would block any foreign energy from flowing into her body.

As her fingertips touched Diarmuid, the disks did not react.

»His curse must have anchored itself inside his body. It's safe,« she told Cu.  
»Can you please pick him up and put him on the bed?«

»I don't like how you're so caring about him,« Cu jealously protested. »You'd leave me to heal on the floor.«

»That's because I can't pick you up...« Manna said with a pout. »But I would if I could.  
Actually I'd been wanting to work on developing that type of magic,« she said with a sweet grin.

Cu sighed and picked Diarmuid up. He would have liked to do it as roughly as possible, but his Master was watching him intensely.

Cu Chulainn laid Diarmuid's limp body upon a white bed in the corner of the large room.

Diarmuid was unconscious, but to Cu it seemed like he was dead. His body was cool. And he could not sense the specific presence, that normally all Servants had.

»Are you sure, he's alive?« he asked again.

»Well, does he have a heartbeat?« Manna said back.

Cu checked Diarmuid's wrist and could indeed feel a faint pulse.

»Won't he disintegrate if he's not linked to his Master's mana supply? What was the point of healing him?«

»No, he won't,« she answered.

»Does that mean you bear his Command spells now?«

»No.«

Cu was not appeased with her short answers.

»Yeah, I never really got that part about how you're able to keep someone bound without Command spells...«

Manna gave Cu a smile, tho she seemed somewhat exhausted.

»It's White magic. The power to create miracles out of nothingness.«

»So you're a Holy Grail yourself?« Cu asked with an ironic tone.

Manna's brows furrowed with annoyance. »I told you... The Grail is a cursed spell made by Mages. I don't like to be compared to something so pathetic and malicious.«

»You know damn well it's your own fault for giving me such half-assed explanations!« Cu defended himself.

»You can't be seriously that jealous of Diarmuid that you'd resort to insulting me?« Manna said sternly.

»Well maybe I'd like a bit more explanations. It's all fun and games until you involve some outsider, who's after your head!«

»Diarmuid has already left the Holy grail war. It is a fact he and you will have to accept.«

»Then what the hell are we fighting for if not for the Grail?!«

»We're fighting to destroy it, not to obtain it!«

Cu glanced at the unconscious Diarmuid angrily. He did not like the presence of this outsider. Tho the only thing giving away Diarmuid's presence was his seemingly dead body. Yet even the sight itself was enough to make Cu's blood boil. He knew of Diarmuid's curse. It might have affected his Master.

»A powerful mage such as myself is immune to charm spells.« Manna said aloofly.

»Stop that!«  
Cu did not appreciate her mind-reading.

»I don't want to argue with you. You may hate me for my decisions. But I don't resent you,« she said bitterly.

The guilty act affected Cu more than he would have liked it.

He just had to vent his frustration. It all seemed like a child's game to his Master. While she had an almost impenetrable defense and immense magic powers, he would put his life and body on the line and get injured in painful ways just to serve an indiscernible purpose.  
He raised his foot and kicked Diarmuid's shoulder, the impact moving the unconscious Lancer upon the bed.

Manna said nothing, only looked at Cu with a scowl.

»Are you done reading my mind?! Got nothing to say?!« Cu continued to provoke her.

Manna left silently to the other room and returned a minute later with two white candles. Cu was looking at her meanly, his anger still ablaze.

She got on her knees and lit the two candles next to the bed where Diarmuid rested, and put her hands together for a few moments in silent prayer. Then she rose and extended her hand towards Cu, with her body turned side-ways, indicating the direction of her next movement.  
Her eyes showed she was displeased, yet not angry with Cu.

Cu reluctantly gave her his hand. She led him to the dinning room and sat him down behind the table, while she went and brewed some tea. She did all this without saying a word. She placed the two cups on the table and sat down next to him. Tired of the silence, she sighed lightly and gave Cu a kiss on the cheek. Cu felt a swift impulse to push her away, yet did not act upon it.

She then leaned her head upon Cu's chest.

Cu could feel her sadness. In reality, she was fighting the Holy Grail war all alone. There was nothing he could really do to support her or ease the burden she carried in her heart. Somehow he knew the magic she used pained her deeply, even tho she would not say it and cover it with a sincere smile.

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. »I'm sorry,« he said through his teeth.

»I wonder...« she spoke, »How is it that we left that place at night and here we have the most beautiful afternoon sunshine?«

'Because we are in a parallel verse?' - would be the obvious answer, yet Cu did not feel like spelling it out.

»Because the Gods favor your beauty.« He said instead. He felt her sigh deeply upon his chest.

She would not raise her head, because Cu's comment had make her blush, almost dizzily. In her mind she thanked the unknown Gods for giving her the power to be able to produce such miracles. To be able to incarnate souls with free minds. What good would it be to summon a soul of a spirit, controlled by dark magic. She disapproved of the Grail's existence with all her heart.  
It might have opened the gate to the most wondrous of possibilities: to summon souls from another era, yet with a too cruel of a price, in her opinion.

»Is it not you, who they favor, Setanta?« she called him by his real name, as the son of the God of Light.

Cu's heart wavered upon hearing this name. Of course she would know. She knew almost everything.

»I am not a demi-god or any of the sorts. I don't think the Gods would favor me more than any other mortal.«

»I think the Gods of my planet would like you,« she said more cheerfully, still hiding her face in Cu's chest.

Cu chuckled. »Ooh, that's a new one. The Gods of »Your planet«?«

»Even I have a God status on my planet.«  
She finally raised her head to look at Cu Chulainn. Her eyes were gentle, yet the in the corners there were small sweet-bitter tears.  
»And I favor you most greatly.«

»Are you sure I'm worthy of such praise?« Cu asked, very uncharacteristically.

She put her hand of Cu's cheek tenderly, admiring his beauty portrayed in her eyes.  
»By all means. I would scold anyone who'd beg to differ.«

Cu took her hand into his and kissed it. »As usual, I can't understand you, but I'll accept the compliment.«

Manna lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around Cu's neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

And so their reconciliation was successful.

Cu was still a bit upset over their argument before, but there was no point in being angry at each other now that they were in a place of peace. A strong woman. But even so - delicate. He had grown to like her very much. Yet somehow there was an uneasy pecking at the back of his mind, that if he would not hold her tight, she would slip away from him into a realm, unknown.

* * *

 _Author's note: There is much more to the story, but you can expect a long delay before the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed so far ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

My dear readers, here is (a rather short) update.  
I'm struggling to make progress as fast as possible.  
Please do keep watching this for it is far from finished.  
And I am always happy to receive reviews!  
ENJOY!

* * *

Cu Chulainn was crouching near the bed, poking Diarmuid's shoulder with his index finger. He tried to look as disinterested as possible for his prides sake. His Master was cleaning up her dusty shelves full of papers, books and old crystals on the other side of the room.

After she'd left to the other room Cu sighed. »Hey, Dead man. I'm getting tired of this babysitting game. Seriously...« he sighed again.

»Just stay near him in case he wakes up.« Manna's words replayed in his head.

Cu clicked his tongue. 'Nope.' He replied mentally and got up, jumping out the open window to enjoy the mild sun.

Manna soon came into sight as she went around the house to shake off the dusty rugs.

They exchanged a brief eye contact, but she had nothing to say.

No scolding this time? Well...technically he was still 'near'.

For the next two days the peace continued. No missions. No action. They did not leave the realm.

And Cu didn't care much for Diarmuid.

He would leave the temple grounds often, exploring the autumn-colored forests.

On a nearby cliff he even saw some wild animal. Actually it was an animal he had never seen before. It looked like an over-sized rabbit with white and light brown fur and a long fluffy tail. He was set on catching it and showing it to Manna but the thing ran as fast as lightning. After ten minutes of crazy pursuit of the creature, it had disappeared from his sight. He stood up on a rocky hill, catching his breath. As he looked up he could see the horizon. It was strange. There were some more forests in the distance and then the sky and the clouds touched the ground, mixing with fog. And no matter how far he went he would not reach the end. It was an artificial realm after all. So it wasn't much of a paradox for the space to be twisted.

Giving it some more thought he decided to just leave it. After he had returned he asked Manna about the strange creature.

»Ohh, you shouldn't kill it. It's a spirit of the Earth. It took me so much effort to catch one and bring it here,« she said.

»So it's not an animal...«

»It is... More of a mythological one tho.«

»Are there any normal animals to hunt in those forests?«

Manna shrugged. »I haven't seen any.«

»But you created this realm, right?«

»Hmmm, no. I just claimed it.«

There she goes again with her over-simplified answers, Cu thought to himself.

Then they both heard a moan from the altar room.

In a flash Manna was gone from the living room. Cu followed slowly.

Diarmuid's P.O.V.

I feel like I'd fallen into a pit deeper than any ocean. It was dark and ugly, with grotesque faces swimming around me. Some incognizable time later I stopped sinking.

Suddenly remembering to breathe, I did.

And I was awake. But what I breathed in probably wasn't air but some terrible thick muck as the breath got stuck in my throat, causing terrible pain, going from there to my lungs.

Then I heard my own voice, rasping for air and my pain coming from my chest in weak moans.

It was so dark, I couldn't see anything.

»Diarmuid.«  
I heard my name being softly called.

»Don't move too much.«  
I heard the voice again. But it was sort of unclear as my senses were in disarray.

Then I felt a touch on my left shoulder. I instinctively moved away, just to twist in more pain.

»Tch, Cu stop that. Put that spear away,« a female voice said.

Cu didn't bother to listen. Diarmuid was trying to curl up into ball as he was in pain but the more he tried to follow this instinct, the more it hurt.

Manna put her hands on his shoulders and laid him back down.

»It's okay. Just don't move. You'll be fine.«

Diarmuid had not much strength but still struggled.

»Are you deaf? Don't move!« Cu barked, pointing his spear at Diarmuid.

Diarmuid finally gave in and laid still. Not because the male voice told him so, but because he had recognized it.

»It's you. The female Master and the Lancer,« he spoke, short of breath.

»Yeah. I'm Manna and he's Cu.«

»Cu Chulainn. And don't move,« Cu added with annoyance in his voice.

»You're safe here. We're your friends.«

Diarmuid kept his teeth clenches as his chest stung ever so painfully. He huffed »It's so dark.«

The pair was quiet for a while, then Cu said: »Not really.«

Diarmuid looked left and right and up, but couldn't see a thing.

»Diarmuid...you're blind.« Manna said painfully.

The harsh reality stung Diarmuid and echoed in his ears. He wanted to reach for his face but his right arm wouldn't work. He shakily lifted his left hand and touched his face. His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes were definitely open, but there was nothing out there. Only pitch black.

His panic increased rapidly.

»What happened to me?« there was a hole in Diarmuid's memory.

»You killed yourself, that's what,« Cu was the one to answer first.

»Not exactly,« Manna corrected Cu softly. »It was Kayneth's Command spell that forced you to stab yourself. That is why your chest hurts. There was a hole in it. And the nerves of your right arm are still paralyzed as well. You lost your sight due to the curse of the Grail-«

Diarmuid was shivering. 'w-why did you save m-me...i should have died' he whined in his mind as indescribable fear came over him. He turned his head to the side when he felt tears come out of his eyes.

»No use crying over it now,« Cu said compassionlessly.

»It's only temporary. I'll fix you. I'm a healer after all,« Manna promised Diarmuid.  
»Calm yourself down for a bit,« she spoke softly and looked into his body's aura, her eyes glowing purple. »Your body is still in shock from the strong magic healing. But your nerves are already 70% regenerated, so I should be able to do another healing soon. Just wait for a few days,« she recited and kept her hands gently on Diarmuid's shoulders, standing behind him.

Diarmuid's forehead was curled in pain and panic. As his pulse and breathing became more rapid, so did his pain increase making him choke on his own breath. He tried to breath in rapidly and the air got contracted right back out. »It's okay. Breathe slowly,« Manna said calmly, but really, she had worry all over her face. Why wasn't her healing successful?

As Diarmid somehow managed to control his breathing, making it as shallow as posible, he whispered »I...should...be dead...«

»I can help you out with that« Cu was quick to reply, pointing his spear.

»Cu, stop that! Get out.«

»I'm doing it for Your sake!«

Diarmuid heard a low growl from above him and then footsteps and the door closing. His eyes shot open as he felt a warm hand on his forehead.

»Try to keep your eyes closed as much as possible. It's pointless to strain them,« Manna instructed him.

Her voice was somehow calming. He did as he was told.

»Why ...why are you helping me?« Diarmuid asked.

»Because you don't deserve to die,« Manna exhaled. 'Not like this,' she silently thought.  
»Just rest. I'll be right here until you get better. Promise.«

Diarmuid felt the surface of the bed shift and she laid down next to him and put one hand upon his left shoulder to make her presence known.

I can't even move. What kind of a life is this? I cant see a thing. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Diarmuid's head was filled with no sense. Just how much more cruel is my fate going to be?


End file.
